


Subscription Service

by ceilingfan5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Potions, Riding, Sex Toys, magic effects, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: "So what did Fantasy Extreme Restraints send us?"A mysterious package shows up. It's full of all kinds of goodies. Taako uses them on Kravitz and they both have an incredible time.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Subscription Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a thread on twitter! Thanks to the people who voted on most of these options!

"I didn't order anything," Kravitz says, staring at the box on the table. "Did you?" 

"Nope," Taako replies, popping the p. He grabs one of the shitty steak knives to open it and spins it dangerously between his fingers to show off. Kravitz double-checks the name and address first. 

"So what did Fantasy Extreme Restraints send us?"

Among other things, they find a glittering purple potion only labeled "sharing size". The ingredients are probably available somewhere, but the mystery is exciting. They look at each other, silently agree they're not exactly busy, and Taako uncorks the bottle and tips it back, handing the rest to Kravitz to finish. 

It's sweet. They lick their lips, waiting. The warmth floods in, up from their toes, down to the tips of their fingers and the tops of their heads. It's a rush, and they laugh at the same time, taking each other's hands as they feel unsteady. 

"Fuckin wild," Taako says. 

"Mhm..."

They feel matching pulls in the pits of their stomachs, matching heat sinking through their skin, matching goosebumps as they become more sensitive. They look in unison back to the box for something to expend this new energy on. 

“What else is in the box?” Kravitz reaches for it and Taako grabs it before he can get a grip. Taako stuffs his head in the box and shrieks delightedly. He spies lace and silk and elastic and holds up the delicate thong with a threatening grin. He shoots it at Kravitz, who just barely catches it, biting his lip. There's more. Thigh highs, something they're both weak for, and long ones too, that will actually fit Kravitz. And…

A black leather collar. Kravitz swallows hard when he sees it, surprised and quickly losing any sort of filter from the potion. Taako grins sharply at him. 

"Hey, good boy. I think this is for you." He gestures for Kravitz to lean down, and, obediently, he does. Taako clasps it. He hooks two fingers in it to ensure a perfect fit and yanks Kravitz gently down to give him a big smooch. 

"Now," he says, breathy. "Go put that shit on and I'll meet you in the bedroom.”

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

The last thing Taako finds in the box is a bottle of lube. The sticker indicates that it has magic properties. Mysterious. Delicious. What a good fucking mail day. Taako dances in the living room, feeling fantastic. His skin aches to be touched and his soul aches for attention. 

He doesn't wait long before barging into their bedroom to unwrap his present. 

Kravitz looks delectable. To the lacy thong and thigh highs that rub so elegantly together he's added a silky top that squeezes his biceps and just barely covers his nipples. 

"Good choice, babe," Taako purrs, and he's suddenly, magnetically holding onto him, craving touch, desperate to be held and taken apart. Kravitz can't be faring much better, pupils blown wide and beautiful. "Shall we?"

Kravitz desperately nods. 

"On your knees, pretty thing," Taako commands, and he smiles when Kravitz scrambles to comply. "You look good down there, you know. Shall we play a little?" 

Kravitz knows what that's code for and he inhales, absolutely willing. 

"Yes, Master," he whispers. 

Taako shivers.

"Pretty little Pet. Are you going to be good for me?" 

Kravitz nods enthusiastically, and Taako goes for their drawer. It helps to hide his blush at the easy way Kravitz obeys. He paws through it, looking for something fun to get them started. Something to play with, like...

Taako clips a glittering black leash to Kravitz's collar and gives him a slow smile. 

"Don't you look a picture, huh?"

Kravitz's face burns, but so do his insides. The potion has wrapped around his senses and squeezed them tight, and he wants and wants and wants. He wants to be good.

Taako walks him to their full length mirror and throws an arm around Kravitz, pulling him close. He kisses his neck, then pulls on his earlobe with his teeth, and then he whispers, the worst of all, "Look how good you look for me, all dressed up and obedient. What a good pet."

Kravitz swallows, hard. It's one thing to dress up and another entirely to bear witness to it. He takes in the warmth in his cheeks and the hug of the lace, the dig of the elastic into his softness that he can feel rubbing against him with every motion. He really does look good.

But Kravitz is impatient. 

"Can't we-" 

"Oh, if you want something, you're going to have to beg for it, sweet thing." 

Oh. Well... Oh. Oh dear. 

Kravitz swallows, the pressure of the collar impossible to forget, and he turns and he kneels, and he begs…

"Taako-" 

"Who?" 

"..............Master."

"Mmmmm."

"I need- please- use my cock- I'm so- " 

Taako laughs and pets his hair. 

"Welll, if you insist. Get up on the bed, mister." 

The potion grips his belly and roars in approval, waves of pleasure appreciating Kravitz's ass as he scrambles to follow orders. Taako follows him and as Kravitz pops up to say something, Taako pushes him down and licks his lips. Delicious boy. Perfect boy.

"Cute thing. All wrapped up for me." 

Kravitz’s skin is abnormally warm to the touch, and it feels good to know the potion has its hands wrapped tightly around his better senses, too. Taako gives him a squeeze, adoring how hard he is through the lace, and he tugs the panties down just enough. Kravitz is free, beautiful, inviting. Taako bites his lip and makes an arcane gesture, preparing himself the easy way. He moans as the magic grips him, slick and wanting.

Taako uncorks the lube from the box and coats Kravitz's cock liberally. It glitters in the light, magical and lovely.

"So cute. But I can't have you getting any cute ideas. Taako is in charge this time." 

"Yes, sir." Kravitz licks his lips as Taako untangles a pair of leather handcuffs from their play drawer. They just so happen to match the leash. 

The leash. He can't stop thinking about it. A collar, a leash, cuffs and lace...

Taako cuffs him to the bed. Kravitz pulls gently to test and has to close his eyes briefly as it sends a rush of desire right to his cock. He's stuck, and Taako can do whatever he wants to him. 

"Now that you can keep your hands to yourself, I think we're ready. You're just gonna have to watch and enjoy the show." Taako undoes his bun and Kravitz is forced to stare as it cascades in waves down his shoulders. He wishes he could grab hold of it, and his fingers twitch in the cuffs. 

Kravitz sucks in a breath as Taako stretches and gets ready. It turns shaky when Taako caresses his cheek, and it becomes a low moan when Taako sinks down. Taako can't help a moan either, and since he's performing, he draws it out, nice and loud. He knew that lube looked magical, and hot damn…

Kravitz's cock has temporarily changed. Rubbing Taako from the inside are several incredible ridges, finding the sweetest spot with no effort at all. Taako's toes curl and he grabs Kravitz and tugs him into a rough kiss, moaning all the while. He drops him back against the bed. Kravitz bounces a little, unable to brace himself, and he looks breathlessly up at his love, eyes glittering and desperate.

Showtime. Taako kneels and moves himself to a better angle to hit those sweet sweet ridges, and he sinks down and floats back up, using Kravitz to please himself. He pretends to ignore how Kravitz moans and strains against the cuffs, but they both love it. They adore each other.

The potion lit a fire inside Taako he can't control, and he takes full advantage of its echo in Kravitz's stamina. Kravitz bucks his hips, something Taako didn't see coming, and he's too dazzled by the stars in his eyes to tell him off. He grabs hold and rides Kravitz harder.

"Come with me-" Taako manages, and who is Kravitz to resist a command? They're so close, so very close, and Taako wrings an orgasm from Kravitz that shakes him to the core. His own in mirror image brings him down, slumped against Kravitz and worn to the bone. Taako laughs, shaky.

He releases Kravitz's bonds and demands to be held. 

"Yes, sir." Kravitz laughs, wrapping his arms around Taako, pulling him close. They stay like that for a minute, warm and loved and happy, clinging possessively as if anyone could pose a threat to something as good as this. 

Except...

"Taako..." Kravitz coughs. "Whatever that potion did-" 

"I know, man, I, um, I.....Yeah, me too." 

They're still hard.

They're tired, but lava still runs rapidly through their veins. Funny how bodies can be so insistent sometimes. Taako pulls off to find the lube again and Kravitz lays back, staring. Appreciating. His fingers rub his collar slowly, still pleased at the idea of it. His skin burns and his cock aches and his heart is so full.

"You're beautiful," he says. 

"Just beautiful?" Taako teases back.

"Incredible. Amazing. Gorgeous. And also.........wholesome. Mine." 

"Ohh, I liiike mine." Taako leans down and kisses him, then slicks him again with the lube. He gives his man an extra stroke for good measure, loving the little noise he makes and the small way his body moves.

"Mmm. Be a good boy and do all the hard work, will you?" Taako croons, flopping back on the bed and snuggling into the covers. Kravitz laughs. 

"I can do that." He lays on top of Taako and kisses him, sliding in while he's distracted. He loves the soft little noise Taako makes. Toys make things fun, but even without them, this would never get old. Fuck, they're in love. 

Taako wraps his arms around Kravitz and moans softly as he rocks his hips slowly into him. Every little drag of his cock pulls noises out of his throat like magic. It's sweet, and slow, and warm, and heavy, and the gentle rocking motion of Kravitz's hips slowly brings them to a climax together.

"Good boy," Taako murmurs, then softer, "Love you." 

"I love you too, Taako." Kravitz is helplessly fond. "We should sleep." 

"Sleep on me heavy boy. Feels good." 

"Do you really think I should sleep in a collar?"

"What are you going to do, die?" Taako snorts. 

"Fair point."

Kravitz pulls out and gets comfortable with him, tucking his head against Taako's neck in hope of sharing a fraction of the pillow. Taako wraps his arms around Kravitz and snuggles. 

"Good time. Good box. Had fun." 

"Me too." Kravitz kisses his cheek. "Do it again sometime?" 

"You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed it, leave a comment to let me know! I eat them for power.


End file.
